


Rough Handling

by SamuelJames



Series: The Gift of Submission [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily loves that Becker gives her what she needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Handling

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Rough Handling  
> Pairing: Emily Merchant/Hilary Becker  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Emily loves that Becker gives her what she needs  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Emily Merchant drabble tree.  
> Kink: Consensual bruising  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Emily steps out of the shower and wipes the mirror so she can look at her bruises. She presses the yellowing one on her thigh and smiles, remembering Becker's firm grip. It's starting to fade but he'll make more pleasure induced marks on her skin.

The door opens. "Too late to share your shower," says Becker, standing behind her and kissing her neck.

"I didn't know if I should wake you."

Watching his expression in the mirror she brings his hand to rest on the small bruise on her hip.

"May I have a new one?"

"Of course you may."


End file.
